Quetzalcoatl (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)
|-|Lucoa= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Quetzalcoatl (ケツァルコアトル Ketsarukoatoru), often referred to as Lucoa (ルコア Rukoa), is a supporting character of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and a main protagonist of Kobayashi-san-chi no Maid Dragon: Lucoa wa Boku no xx Desu. She is a former dragon goddess and an old friend of Tohru. Quetzalcoatl was exiled from her seat of goddess after consuming some cursed liquor, that led her to enter into a scandalous affair. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely High 6-A Name: Quetzalcoatl, Lucoa (Nickname) Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Millions to billions of years of years (Dragons can live as long as the Earth, Lucoa is an ex-goddess and lived longer than humanity was present in the planet) Classification: Dragon, previously Goddess Attack Potency: At least Country level (Created the rabbit on the Moon), likely Multi-Continental (Dragons can end the world if they wanted to, much stronger than Tohru) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Flew across the globe in a short time period) Combat Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (much superior to Tohru), likely Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to her combat speed) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was gonna beat Tohru in an arm wrestling contest), Class G to Class T in her Dragon form (Via sheer size) Striking Strength: At least Country level, likely Multi-Continental Durability: At least Country level, likely Multi-Continental (Much superior to Tohru and Elma) Stamina: Limitless (Can continually generate mana for her to use) Range: Tens of kilometers with attacks, Planetary with teleportation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Flight, Acrobatics, Magic, Transformation (Type 3, can turn into her dragon form or human form), Possible Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, When she transforms, she changes her very concept into that of a human), Poison Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid, Dragons can regrow their tails, these ones are poisonous, regenerated from ripping her own body apart), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation (Dragons can breathe a laser that makes things explode and catch on fire), Self-Sustenance (Dragons can breathe on space and underwater), Statistics Amplification (Magic can be used to increase strength), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, Dragons live longer than the Earth), Power Nullification (Scaling to Tohru, who can prevent or others from using magic or remove their magic), Dimensional Travel (Dragons can make portals to the dragon world), Enhanced Senses, Portal Creation and Teleportation (Can sense when someone is trying a ritual), Perception Manipulation and Invisibility (Should be able to cast a spell to block her perception and become invisible), Likely Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Should know Fafnir's curses, one of which can induce death), Clairvoyance and X-Ray Vision (Often watches Shouta from afar with it, clairvoyance can be used to have X-Ray vision), Biological Manipulation (Filled Saikawa's bladder), Memory Manipulation and Reality Warping (Erased the memories of everyone that witnessed the dodgeball match and returned the park back to normal), Time Manipulation (Stated that she can turn back time), Forcefield Creation (Scaling to Tohru who can create barriers that presumably last forever), Large Size (Type 3, on dragon form), Limited Acid Manipulation and Healing (Her spit can dissolve stains as well as being able to coagulate blood), Body Control and Shapeshifting (Can detach her scales and transform them into objects), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Love potions don't affect dragons), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Dragons don't get sick), likely more Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius (Shown to be smarter and more knowledgeable than Tohru) Weaknesses: She's a pacifist Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Anime Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Gods Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Acid Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Biological Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Shapeshifters